Shadowed Howls Coding Holder
Welcome to the shadows ... WIP dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.PNG|Pups ~ Bunnies sssdddssss.PNG|Cadets ~ Member Foxes/Non-Member Bunnies ddddddeeeee.PNG|All Higher Ranks/Prisoners/Servants ~ Wolves Colors 6ay54.png|Eye Colors i0gpc.png|Pelt/Pattern colors Items Member Items Head~ Skull helmet, Spring Flower Crown N/A Back~ Elf Armor, Spartan Armor N/A Neck~ Spike Collar (Any type, Any color), Leaf Necklace N/A Legs: Elf Bracelets N/A Tail: N/A Non-Member Items Head~ Freedom Flower Crown N/A Back~ Worn, Pirate Sword N/A Neck~ N/A Legs~ Silver Glove N/A Tail~ N/A Respect Just because our group is dark realmed doesn't mean we don't treat our other members and alliences with respect. Everyone is apart of this group and even if they are a lower rank then you, you have to treat them respectfully. Respect doesn't mean you treat me like a god and I treat you like crap. You earn respect from everyone, if the current Chief finds you disobeying this rule you loose all respect from the pack, if this continues a punishment will be issued. Double-Grouping '' ''One of the most serious offences, Double-Grouping will not be tollerated. If you join this group, you are only in this group. If you share with a family member, tell us before hand. We will do a check about you before we accept your form, if you are already in a group we will decline you and tell your other group. If you join a group while in this pack we will either kill you or exile you, telling the other group of your Double-Grouping. Seriousness '' '' Please be serious even if it is not the time we usually roleplay. If two or more members are roleplaying please respect them and be serious or go somewhere else to goof around unless those members say it's fine. If I am told about members goofing around after asked not to, you will receive a minor punishment. (This is for in roleplay times as well) Powerplaying '' '' Powerplaying is a form of overriding other members actions and it is seen as unrealistic. There is no way in nature that a wolf would instantly kill another wolf, or a chihuahua would magically get out of a wolf's grip. If you are seen powerplaying you will given correct training from another member of the pack, and you will also receive a minor punishment. Discriminating '' '' Discriminating against one's sexuality, looks, personality, background or religion is seen just as high as disrespecting a higher rank or the Chief. The Chief may accept any canine from any background, whether they are a leash-dog, tribe dog, ext. If you are seen discriminating against a pack member or bullying them, you shall receive any type of punishment the Chief deems correct. The more times you discriminate, the worse the punishments become. Be Realistic '' '' Please use correct pelt colors, items, and avatars so you look realistic. Please no magical powers, like shape shifting, fire bending, or immortality. If this is not followed you shall receive a minor punishment and possibly training. Doing this three times will result in a more major punishment, and a demotion. (Demotion Rank Will Be Chosen To Circumstance) Anatomy '' '' Latin anatomy is not allowed. Many will not understand it (myself included) and it is also outdated and is not correct. Basic vocabulary may be allowed, but is not recommended as of yet. You have three strikes, as if you are seen using anatomy you will receive training and a punishment. Activity '' ''Please be active at least four days a week. Once we get more started I will add roleplay times and I expect you to be here for those times at least four times. Please inform me if anything pops up and I will not demote you or exile you. Drama '' ''Excessive drama is unneeded and not tolerated. If your character is always sick or always getting into unknown and unneeded attacks, then the alpha most likely will kill you or exile you for drama. Some is OK, such as getting sick, or getting attacked every once and a while, but always is unneeded as I said. Mild Scolded Embarrassed Clean out all the dens No hunting/sparring for X amount of time. (unless the camp is attacked) No training for X amount of time. (Cadet only) Demotion Medium Blinded in one eye Ear bitten/slit/torn Both ears bitten/slit/torn Ear bitten/torn off Reduced to Servant/Prisoner Tail bitten/torn off (Increments may vary) Forced to battle Harsh Battling for your life Tortured Tortured until you are nearly dead Tortured then forced to battle until you die Both ears bitten/torn off Exile for x amount of time Jaws tied together for x amount of time Mauled Poisoned Quick Death '' Long, Painful Death'' Joining Form Name: AJ username: '' ''Wanted rank: Gender: Age: Sexuality: Roleplay Style: Breed: OC's Description: OC's Personality: Fighting Example: Hunting Example: Everyday Example: Mate/Crush?: Image: Other: